Deskwork
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: Muitas coisas são normalmente encontradas nas mesas dos capitães do Gotei 13. Mas com certeza um fukutaichou semi-nu não fazia parte destas coisas.


**Classificação:** Yaoi, Humor,** LEMON**, Byakuya X Renji

**Deskwork**

Renji acordou completamente tonto e com uma dor de cabeça que o impedia de abrir os olhos. Fazia muito tempo que ele não apagava por causa de uma bebedeira. Ele nem lembrava que tinha bebido tanto assim... Mas isso não era um problema. Ele só começou a ficar preocupado quando viu que não conseguia se mexer.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Tentou olhar em volta para descobrir onde estava, mas isso era difícil já que não conseguia mexer a cabeça. Estava com um mau pressentimento. E isso só piorou quando percebeu onde é que estava.

Deitado. Em cima da mesa de seu capitão.

E pelo jeito estava só de tanga, e amarrado.

Para piorar, o dito capitão estava ali, o encarando com uma expressão implacável enquanto pegava mais um relatório da escrivaninha.

Tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Tentou abrir e fechar os olhos várias vezes, para ver se tudo voltava ao normal. Nada. O capitão continuava ali. Com cara de que queria respostas.

Renji engoliu em seco. Não era como se ele pudesse dizer: "Oi Kuchiki-taichou! Tudo bem? Confortável sua mesa né?". Ele não conseguiria encontrar uma explicação que o tirasse dessa situação ileso nem se tivesse sóbrio, quanto mais bêbado. No fim, acabou falando a primeira coisa que passou pela sua mente.

- Taichou, por acaso foi você que me amarrou aqui?

É decididamente não fora uma boa idéia. A Reiatsu do capitão se elevara perigosamente com a pergunta. Mesmo assim, ele se dignou a responder.

- Por acaso eu aparento ser alguém que faria isso?

Isso fora resposta suficiente para Renji, que não pode conter um suspiro.

- Aff, que bom...

-Não sei por que o alívio. Sua posição continua sendo comprometedora. E não vejo como o fato de não ter sido eu a te amarrar melhoraria a situação.

- Ah, é que se tivesse sido você eu teria que me preocupar com o que tinham feito você beber...

- ...

O capitão voltou à atenção para o relatório e continuou a preenchê-lo. Renji não podia acreditar que o cara ia continuar a trabalhar normalmente. Afinal, ele ainda estava amarrado quase pelado em cima da mesa.

- E você vai continuar aí, como se não tivesse acontecendo nada?

- Não costumo deixar que subalternos me impeçam de cumprir minhas tarefas. - E erguendo o rosto e olhando diretamente para o fukutaichou, com a cara mais cínica do universo, completou. - Alguém tem que trabalhar nesta divisão.

Cara, como alguém podia ser tão irritante? Depois diziam que o Kuchiki tinha uma educação perfeita...

Assim que terminou o papel que estava preenchendo, Byakuya estendeu o braço por cima de Renji, pegou um carimbo e continuou a trabalhar. Quando o fukutaichou percebeu a manga do nobre ia passar pela cara dele DE NOVO, resolveu tentar falar alguma coisa.

-Taichou, por que você não me solta?

Byakuya nem olhou para ele, continuou folheando seus registros como se o que o ruivo dizia não fosse digno de nota.

- Você sabe que eu consigo romper essas cordas né?- Começa a lutar contra as amarrações.

- Na verdade, você não consegue. Não são cordas, e sim kidou. E se eu fosse você, não me mexeria tanto. Seu fundoshi irá cair.

Renji ergueu a cabeça e viu do que seu capitão está falando. As amarras de sua tanga tinham sido cortadas dos dois lados, e o fundoshi estava apenas precariamente equilibrado em seu corpo. -MERDA!

Baam! Com a surpresa Renji acaba soltando o corpo e batendo a cabeça com tudo na mesa.

Byakuya se levantou, fazendo Renji voltar a ter esperanças de ser solto. Mas ele apenas pegou uma xícara de chá e se sentou de novo, imerso em seus relatórios. Já devia ter se passado uma meia hora quando Renji falou de novo.

- Taichou, será que você podia fechar a janela?

-Abarai, estamos no quinto andar. Não tem como alguém passar e olhar pela janela.

-Com certeza essa cena deve estar imperdível, mas não era nisso que eu estava pensando...

Byakuya ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mesmo bêbado e nessa situação Renji conseguia ser irônico? Agora ficara curioso sobre por que o ruivo queria fechar a janela. Mas o fukutaichou não continuou a frase.

- Renji, por que você quer que eu feche as janelas?

O ruivo corou um pouco, surpreendendo ainda mais o capitão.

- Está frio.

- É primavera. A temperatura está amena.

-Ah, claro. Fácil falar quando você está Shihakushou, haori e cachecol! Não é você que está pelado no meio de uma corrente de ar.

Agora que estava prestando atenção nisso, Byakuya podia ver a brisa agitando aqueles cabelos ruivos, e o corpo do jovem estava tremendo ligeiramente. Não que isso provasse alguma coisa.

Seria problemático se o fukutaichou ficasse doente. Além do fato que isso atrapalharia o trabalho da divisão, seria praticamente impossível convencer os capitães que conheciam Byakuya desde pequeno que não fora ele a pregar a peça em Renji. Então, era imprescindível descobrir se ele realmente estava com frio. E a forma mais eficiente de descobrir a temperatura de alguém era tocá-lo.

Tomando uma decisão, apoiou a mão sobre o joelho do ruivo, e ao perceber como ele estava gelado, inconscientemente deslizou a mão pela perna no jovem, numa tentativa de aquecê-lo. Só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando já estava com a mão no meio da coxa do jovem, que percebera o que ocorria e começava a se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Imediatamente ele tirou a mão, e usando shunpo bateu com tudo as janelas. Antes mesmo que o barulho pudesse ressoar pela sala, ele já estava sentado em sua cadeira de novo, lendo um relatório e tentando ignorar o fukutaichou deitado em sua mesa. O qual estava olhando em volta com uma expressão totalmente perdida.

Renji não podia acreditar que a mão de seu capitão estivesse deslizando por sua perna. A mão sumiu tão rapidamente quando surgiu. Mas o calor continuava lá, se espalhado pela sua coxa, provando que tinha sido real.

E sinceramente, se o calor continuasse subindo assim, logo o fundoshi não seria suficiente para cobrir mais nada...

- Taichou, errrr... Valeu por fechar as janelas, mas...

- O que foi agora, fukutaichou? Vai querer que eu acenda a lareira também?

- NÃO! É que...

- Renji! Ou você fala, ou fica quieto. Pare de desperdiçar meu tempo balbuciando coisas sem sentido.

Ótimo, agora tinha conseguido irritar o capitão. Não que isso fosse uma tarefa difícil com a paciência de Kuchiki-taichou. Talvez ele devesse esperar ele se acalmar antes de tentar de novo. Como se ele fosse conseguir ficar quieto!

- Taichou?

Byakuya ergueu os olhos ligeiramente, mostrando que estava ouvindo.

- Taichou, você não vai abusar de mim agora, vai?

- Não tiro vantagens de bêbados e incapazes.

- Então você vai me soltar agora?

-.... - Ele parou, olhou diretamente nos olhos do ruivo. - Não.

- Mas Tai...

-Estou esperando você ficar sóbrio.

- Quê? - Melhor fingir que não tinha perguntado nada. Com certeza o capitão não tinha dito o que ele tinha entendido.

Byakuya terminou o que estava fazendo. Guardou os pinceis e carimbos em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Não havia mais nenhum papel a ser preenchido em cima da mesa. Hora de se dedicar à única coisa que ainda estava sobre ela.

Renji teve a impressão de sentir algo úmido passando pela lateral de seu corpo. Era um toque suave, repetitivo. Até parecia que...

-Taichou.

- Sim?

- Dá pra você largar deste pincel? Eu já tenho tatuagens demais para você ficar desenhando em mim com nanquim!

- Não estou utilizando nanquim. - Byakuya retrucou calmamente, sua expressão deixando claro que o protesto não fora levado em consideração.

- Não é esse o problema!

Byakuya molhou novamente pincel, usando o que restara do chá como tinta, e começou a traçar as tatuagens do ruivo. Primeiro as da testa, descendo pelo pescoço, passeando lentamente pelas do peitoral...

Renji sentia um arrepio a cada nova tatuagem traçada, o contraste entre o pincel gelado e os dedos que às vezes roçavam por sua pele. Ao ver a reação do jovem, o nobre não pode evitar provocá-lo um pouco mais.

- Você não disse que não precisava acender a lareira?

Ao ouvir seu capitão falando tão próximo de seu ouvido que podia sentir sua respiração aquecendo todo o seu corpo, não pode se impedir de gemer.

-Ah! Taichou...

-Diga?

- ahh, você não mesmo me soltar?

- Não. - Essa ultima palavra fora sussurrada, ainda mais perto do ouvido do fukutaichou do que antes.

- Mas, por quê?

- Mantendo você aqui, garantirei que pela primeira vez você estará à mesa no horário correto da reunião.

Reunião? Que reu... A REUNIÃO! Amanhã, com o 10º e o 13º esquadrão! Mas então...

-Taichou! Você NÃO PODE fazer a reunião comigo assim!

- Fukutaichou. Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer? - A voz de Byakuya não se elevou nem um milímetro, mas era possível ver uma determinação de ferro passar por seus olhos, enquanto ele se inclinava sobre o jovem tatuado, apoiando as mãos nas laterais da cabeça de seu subalterno.

Tentar resistir aos sentimentos que o nobre estava causando nele não era difícil. Era uma tarefa impossível. Renji estava totalmente sem fôlego, e quase achando que valia a pena estar nu numa reunião do Gotei 13 se isso significasse ter essa atenção de Byakuya por mais alguns momentos.

Não, ele tinha que resistir. - Kuchiki-taich...

Quando Renji abriu a boca para protestar, já era tarde. Byakuya estava próximo demais, e nada o impediria de agora. Precisava sentir aquela pele.

Começou acariciando o rosto corado do jovem, traçando os lábios com os dedos. Isso calou imediatamente os protestos do outro. O silêncio se transformou em gemidos conforme Byakuya passou do rosto para o peitoral definido, trocando os dedos pela língua.

-Ahhhh... - Isso era muito bom. Mas Renji não queria ficar apenas sentindo. Queria passar a mão nele também! Mas do jeito que estava amarrado, mal conseguia se mexer. E Abarai não era exatamente o tipo de cara submisso.

Bom, se não conseguia usar os braços, teria que ter outra estratégia. Mordeu e puxou o cachecol de Byakuya, fazendo com que ele virasse seu rosto. Então invadiu a boca no nobre com sua língua, até que os dois ficassem totalmente sem fôlego.

- Byakuya, me solte.

Fazia mais de 50 anos que o nobre não ouvia seu nome ser dito com desejo. Isso, mas do que qualquer outra coisa fez com que atendesse ao pedido.

Em um movimento ele tinha rompido o kidou e puxado o fukutaichou para si, quase o arrancando da mesa.

Renji não perdeu tempo. Enlaçou o capitão com as pernas e começou a beijá-lo, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo negro e sedoso, enquanto Byakuya passava as mãos pelas suas costas, mordiscando seu pescoço.

Era uma sensação tão estonteante que parecia que tudo estava escurecendo ao seu redor. Mas agora não era hora para desmaios. Estava ocupado demais tentando enfiar as mãos por dentro do kimono do capitão.

Byakuya começou a ofegar, deixando Renji todo cheio de si. Não tinha conseguido fazer a respiração do outro se alterar mesmo o atacando com a Bankai. Já com seus toques conseguia fazer o capitão perder o fôlego.

Aproveitando a deixa, começou a ficar mais ousado. Agarrou cada lado do kimono preto e o abriu com força, exibindo aquela pele branca, perfeita, sem marcas. Tão diferente da sua. Se sentou no colo do homem mais velho e começou a descer suas mãos pelo abdômen definido.O moreno deixou que ele fizesse o que queria, continuando a dar atenção ao pescoço tatuado do jovem.

Até o ruivo tentar enfiar as mãos nas fendas do hakama.

Isso foi suficiente para Byakuya se erguer num salto, jogando Renji em cima de mesa de novo. Renji começara a ficar com medo de ter estragado tudo...

- COLOQUE-SE NO SEU DEVIDO LUGAR SUBCAPITÃO!

Até que ele viu que Byakuya estava montando em cima das suas coxas, um braço estendido como apoio e o outro passeando pelo corpo do fukutaichou. Se sentido mais seguro, resolveu provocar mais um pouco.

- E quem foi que disse que meu lugar é embaixo de você? - Renji se ergueu nos cotovelos enquanto falava, olhando firme nos olhos do capitão.

- Eu disse. - Com um sorriso ferino Byakuya partiu para o ataque, mãos e língua dedicadas apenas a fazer o ruivo perder o controle.

Logo Renji não estava mais lutando por dominância, a sensação era tão boa que se contentava em agarrar o cabelo sedoso do capitão e passar as mãos por suas costas.  
- E você não parece estar se queixando. - Essa frase tinha sido dita apontando a ereção de Renji, que se erguia cada vez maior entre eles. Renji se ergueu de novo nos cotovelos, querendo ver o que o nobre olhava com tanta atenção. Ficou mais ainda mais vermelho que a cor de seu cabelo, e engoliu em seco com a antecipação do que viria a seguir

Byakuya olhava diretamente em seus olhos enquanto estendia a mão para tocar aquele membro pulsante á sua frente. O envolveu completamente, arrancando um gemido do ruivo.

- Taaaaichou!

Finalmente o jovem recuperou um pouco da iniciativa e enlaçou o outro com os braços, o puxando mais para si, tentando causar o mesmo prazer que estava sentindo.

A mão de Byakuya era macia, mas ele tocava com firmeza. Subia e descia por toda a extensão do membro, de uma maneira deliciosa. Renji não podia acreditar que o capitão, que sempre parecia estar acima de todas as necessidades humanas, estivesse fazendo isso. E tão bem.

A excitação cada vez maior fazia Renji ficar cada vez mais atrevido, com uma mão agarrando firme a cintura do moreno e outra apalpando aquela bunda firme e gostosa.

- Tire já essa mão daí!

- Eu não! Já que eu estou por baixo, vou pegar na sua bunda sim Taichou!

Byakuya o olhou estupefato. Decididamente o rapaz não tinha noção de perigo. Hora de tomar atitudes mais drásticas.

-Devia ter mantido você amarrado. Naturalmente isso é um problema bem fácil de resolver.

Começou a tirar a echarpe e a enrolou em um dos punhos de Abarai, se preparando para amarrá-lo.

-Ei, você não vai me amarrar de novo!

- Talvez eu deva amordaçar você também...

- Aff... - Com muito esforço, Renji deslizou a mão para as costas do capitão. - Satisfeito agora?

- Muito.

Mesmo durante toda essa "discussão" o moreno não parou um só momento de masturbar Renji, então quando Byakuya tirou a mão de seu membro o fukutaichou quase chorou de desespero. Mas o Kuchiki continuou chupando seu pescoço, para logo descer a mão para a pele macia que envolvia seus testículos, massageando-os em movimentos circulares.

Se continuasse desse jeito ele não ia agüentar muito tempo.

Byakuya parecia saber disso, pois agora estava o tocando com as duas mãos, uma bombeando o comprimento do membro, a outra dando uma atenção especial à base, o tempo todo o olhando diretamente nos olhos. Isso só podia ser tortura.

Ver o ruivo assim, totalmente corado e entregue ás suas mãos era incentivo suficiente para que o nobre continuasse o que estava fazendo. Queria ver o fukutaichou gozar falando o seu nome.

- Taich...

Continuou a masturbá-lo, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Sentia o membro pulsar cada vez mais forte em sua mão e o ruivo não ia conseguir se segurar por mais tempo.

Passou um dos braços por trás das costas do jovem, o firmando enquanto mordia seu pescoço.

- Ahhh, Byaa..kuya. - O gozo foi tão forte que todo o corpo tatuado do fukutaichou tremia, e apenas o braço do capitão o segurando o impedira de cair. Um relaxamento incrível tomou conta do corpo de Renji, e ele sentia seus olhos se fechando. Não queria dormir, precisava... Mas era impossível resistir. A última coisa que viu antes de ser dominado pelo cansaço foram os olhos violeta de Byakuya.

Algumas horas depois...

Divisão Seis, sala do capitão:

Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake e Hitsugaya estavam em reunião, discutindo a divisão de tarefas das divisões que estavam sem capitão. A reunião já estava acabando, mas, enquanto os outros assinavam a ata, a caneta de Hitsugaya rolou pela mesa e caiu pela fresta de uma gaveta. Contrariado, o jovem capitão se inclinou para pegá-la.

- KUCHIKI-TAICHOU! Pode explicar por que tem um fundoshi rasgado dentro da sua gaveta?

**Fim**

**

* * *

**PS1: Betado pela Sandy Youko. Muito obrigada!

PS2: Dedicada para o B.S. Viu como adiantou ficar me pedindo uma fic lemon?

PS3: Reviews são bons e todo escritor gosta...

**Sakura Lucy Li**

**Abril de 2009**


End file.
